Oz
The Land of Oz is a world featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the sixteenth episode of the third season. Oz is based on the location of the same name from the novel, The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. History Shortly after, Glinda, the Witch of the South, arrives and asks Zelena to join her in Oz's sisterhood of witches. Along with the Witch of the East and the Witch of the North, they believe Zelena is destined to join them because of a prophecy foretelling of a sorceress arriving by cyclone and becoming the Witch of the West. Despite still obsessed about changing her old past, Zelena is convinced by Glinda of her destiny as a witch of the sisterhood. After receiving a pendant to harness her powers, they reach a girl, Dorothy, who arrives to Oz by cyclone. Fearing this child is the actual Witch of the West, Zelena's skin begins reverting to green and she discovers the prophecy also states the sorceress will "unseat the greatest evil the realm has ever seen", which she believes is herself. Zelena fakes her own death after purposely attacking Dorothy, who responds by throwing water onto her. Realizing the prophecy was right, Glinda offers Dorothy Zelena's place in the sisterhood, but the girl wishes to go home. With Zelena is gone, her magic is undone, thus the Wizard returns, or so Glinda believes. In truth, Zelena masquerades as the man to send Dorothy home. After the big reveal, Glinda vows to find another sorceress to fulfill the prophecy, but Zelena banishes her to the Enchanted Forest. Following Rumplestiltskin's orders, world traveler Jefferson heads to Oz in search of magic slippers capable of jumping through lands. Though unsuccessful, he does return with a crystal ball that Rumplestiltskin begrudgingly accepts. With the Wizard under her control and Glinda trapped in the Enchanted Forest, Zelena takes dominion over the Emerald City and its guards. One day, a thief known as Robin of Locksley travels to Oz to acquire a potion called the Elixir of the Wounded Heart. He meets a young man named Will Scarlet, who helps him break into the Wicked Witch's palace. Zelena catches Robin, who narrowly escapes with some of the elixir. However, rather than taking it with him, Robin chooses to give the elixir to Will Scarlet. }} }} Inhabitants *Flying Monkeys † *Glinda (formerly) *Munchkins *Penelope † *Royal Palace Guards *Scarecrow † *Will Scarlet (formerly) *Wizard of Oz † (formerly) *Witch of the East *Witch of the North *Woodcutter *Woodcutter's Wife † *Zelena Locations For detailed location information, please see the list of Oz locations. Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *From the hat's portal of doors, the green curtain door leads to Oz.http://insidetv.ew.com/2012/10/21/once-upon-jack-sparrow/ It is distinguished by the word "OZ" painted in golden letters on each side of the door.File:117Here.png *According to Zelena's adoptive mother, there are wolves in Oz. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. *Oz is mentioned in Henry's storybook in "Pilot"File:101FlyingMonkeys.png and "Snow Falls".File:103FlyingMonkeys.png *Oz appears in the Underworld storybook in "The Brothers Jones".File:515HiddenPage2.png *The name Oz appears on the green curtain door in Jefferson's hat in "Hat Trick". References Category:Once Upon a Time Locations Category:Worlds